ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Borg Collective
Peer discussion Hi, my first major revision of an article. I don't think its totally complete, but I hope my changes are accurate enough to elevate it above status. I was having problems getting the bullets and subsequent episode references to look comprehensible. Also, I wasn't sure about the wording for that puzzle that Data and Geordi created during . StarTrek.com calls it an "invasive program" which seems a little generic for my tastes. I have included a link to the StarTrek.com page nonetheless. -- Deathlok007 18:40 (EST) 17 Feb 2005 :Could you change the heading "Jacking into Borg.net"? It does'nt sound very good. Somethinglike disconnection from the collective would be better-Rebelstrike2005 23:57, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) Changed to Linking to the Collective, added info about the Queen's ability to re-establish connection. -- Deathlok007 18:58 (EST) 17 Feb 2005 :Great! Much better-Rebelstrike2005 00:02, 18 Feb 2005 (GMT) Much problem with second paragraph Data from End Game indicates that there are mutiple Borg Queens at any time. This also makes sense when you consider Borg psychology. They do not funnel everything through a single nexus. There are mutiple nexii all in a matrix. The Borg are a matrix and not a hierarchy. Cannons go "BOOM"! 20:47, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Please sign your discussions. While I agree that a matrix is more in keeping with a "collective" than a hierarchy it is not indisputable that there are multiple Queens at a given time. In Dark Frontier we learn that the current Queen replaced the old one, but we don't know that she existed simultaneously. This is the same point you make on the Unicomplex page but here, as there, I don't recall a specific mention of multiple queens, or multiple Unicomplexes (which is different than Unimatrix) The inference may be correct but without a specific canon mention that they are simultaneous and co-existant, it is only speculation. Logan 5 20:40, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) It is equally speculative to say that there is only a single queen. That discussion (and research) is going forward in Talk: Borg Queen. I will however concede that there is only evidence to support a single Unicomplex. (aside: I'm getting better at remembering to sign.) Major Pita 09:47, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've edited the second paragraph and it should be fairly indisputable at this point. We don't fully understand the Queen's role, and the "orders chaos" bit is a slight rewording of her own speech from FC. The idea of a nexus is fan theory that isn't supported by unambiguous canon evidence; viz. a direct statement as such. Logan 5 03:04, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I don't know where I heard that the Borg even had a nexus. The Borg, in First Contact, says a bunch of stuff that sounds clear but isn't, once you parse it. Major Pita 12:54, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Symbol for this article Hi! Just an anonymous user wondering if the symbol on the front of this article is correct, becuse from what I've heard, that's the symbol of the rogue Borg in some TNG episode which I forgot the name of. Right or wrong? (my sources, I mean) :Indeed, it is. It's the symbol present in the building Lore has taken the rogue borg in Descent I & II. And La Forge, when scanning it with his tricorders upon arrival, clearly states that is NOT a Borg building. It is likely that the symbol is either a remnant of whoever built it or a symbol created or adopted by Lore for his own rogue collective. ::The logo was seen as the Borg logo before, in and + , so it IS the official Borg logo. This has all been discussed here. --Jörg 09:16, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :::As stated above, the symbol is seen throughout the actual Borg Collective, what is new with Lore's appropriation is the colour scheme - previously, the symbol was only seen in red superimposed on a black background, with a darker-red circuitboard-like pattern appearing behind the symbol itself. 22:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) The Claw is right, but the Borg Collective's symbol is A Claw on a black and gold circuitboard, Not The Claw with a White stripe behind it, Im going to change the image– Alexlyoko13 00:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Quote Does it really need to say "...as quoted by Kathryn Janeway" underneath the quote? They were Picard's words in the first place, regardless of whether they were first mentioned by Janeway in a VOY episode. I propose it should just say "Jean-Luc Picard". Any thoughts? - TrekFan 00:58, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Anyway, those quotes were about Bjorn Borg -- Remember to add the four tildes at the end of a comment, to sign your name. -- TrekFan Talk 00:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Borg linking added this explanation to the linking, explaining why queen is not aware of several borgs existance, as possible explanation, however the name of the episode in season 4-3 i cannot recall, possibly on seaon 4 of voyager... if somebody remembers it, could you relink to correct episode? --JHawx 20:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :If the information posted above is true then it doesn't qualify for a background note and needs to be included in the article itself as it would be considered canon. — Morder (talk) 21:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Well how do we proceed, this information is from the previously mentioned episode.--JHawx 21:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :The best way would be to rewatch to get a better understanding of what was stated in the episode and just add the information to the section Linking to the Collective. — Morder (talk) 21:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC)